Molyn (Earth-616)
}} | CurrentAlias = Metal Master | Aliases = The All-New Metal Master | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Astran | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Astran | PlaceOfBirth = Astra | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Pepe Larraz | First = Avengers Vol 1 676 | HistoryText = Molyn, the All-New Metal Master, was an Astran that admired the work of his predecessor, Molyb. In order to follow his footsteps, Molyn resorted to the conquest of worlds as his artistic medium. Because of this, he was exiled by his fellow Astrans. The Metal Master became a member of the ragtag Lethal Legion assembled by the Grandmaster with the objective to fight the Challenger's Black Order in a contest that took place on Earth. Before the competition started, and as soon as both teams were teleported to the battleground to survey it, the Lethal Legion and the Black Order got in a fight. They were stopped by their respective masters, since the contest hadn't begun. One the first round started, both teams were divived in half to fight for possession of the two Pyramoids placed on Earth by the Grandmaster and the Challenger. The Metal Master was among the members of his team dispatched to Rome, Italy to fight for the Earth Pyramoid. Both fights for each Pyramoid were intercepted by groups of Avengers. When the Lethal Legion turned their attention to the heroes, Metal Master managed to take control of Thor's Mjolnir, but he was soon incapacitated by the Black Order's Supergiant. The round ended when each of two Pyramoids were secured. The one in Rome was taken by the Black Order's Black Dwarf. For the second round, the teams didn't split up for the most part. While the Black Order tried and failed to seize the Ice Pyramoid placed in Antarctica, and were routed by the Avengers, all members of the Lethal Legion save Ferene the Other confronted another group of Avengers in Los Alamos, New Mexico to obtain the Air Pyramoid. During this confrontation, Metal Master fought the Scarlet Witch and disclosed to her details about the contest they were taking part of. After Red Wolf claimed the Pyramoid, most members of the Lethal Legion were knocked out, including Metal Master. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, the Lethal Legion regrouped and escaped to Knowhere. Since they all were facing near-death situations when the Grandmaster recruited them, none of them had nowhere to return. They decided to stay together and see what could their combined power accomplish. | Personality = | Powers = Ferrokinesis: Like all Astrans, Metal Master can mentally manipule virtually any kind of metallic substance, even mystical metals like the enchanted Uru of Mjolnir. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Molyn's name was typoed as "Moyln" in , where the character first appeared. }} | Trivia = * This character was initially going to be the original Metal Master. However, since he had gone through an important journey in the pages of Black Bolt, Al Ewing expressed it almost seemed disrespectful to plop him right back into villainy. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}